1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lining for a garment and, more particularly, to a removable lining for a garment and, most particularly, to a removable lining for a pair of trousers or pants.
2. Background Information
When an individual participates in various outdoor activities, it is often necessary to wear some type of protective clothing, particularly when the outside temperature is cool or cold. This is particularly true when an individual performs exercises or participates in outdoor sports. These individuals often wear pants or trousers to provide warmth to the wearer's lower torso and legs. In colder temperatures, the pants or trousers can be fabricated from materials that provide more warmth for added protection. However, as the individual “warms up,” and/or the temperature gets warmer, the heavy material becomes uncomfortable. The terms “pants” and “trousers” are understood to designate a covering for each individual leg and lower torso. The term “pants” will be used hence forth, with the understanding that the term is equivalent to “trousers.”
In order to overcome this problem, the individual can wear several pairs of pants, one on top of the other. The outer pants are often decorative, for example, with a particular logo or prominent color. The inner pants, termed liners, can be plain and offer a pleasing texture to the skin of the wearer. However, in order to remove the pants liner when the wearer warms up, and/or it gets warmer outside, or the individual goes inside after an activity, the wearer must remove both the outer pants and inner liner, then put the outer pants back on. Such a process is cumbersome and requires some privacy.
The applicants have invented a pants liner that is readily removed from beneath an outer pair of pants, without removing the outer pants or any footwear worn by the individual, thereby requiring no privacy.